


Maladie

by Dragonna



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Friendship/Love, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3365294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ce matin-là, il avait une terrible fièvre et ne pouvait pas se lever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maladie

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Je n'ai pas fait ce manga...j'suis pas Yana Toboso.
> 
> Genre: Friendship
> 
> Personnages: Vincent et Diederich
> 
> Paring: Léger Vindee (c'est le début de leur relation)
> 
> Rating: K+
> 
> Note: Je précise au passage que je ne me base QUE sur le manga (et l'animé Book of Circus/Murder puisque c'est l'univers du manga).

 

Il gémit, tremblant. Une toux violente le secoua. Ses dents claquèrent et il entrouvrit des yeux vitreux. Il était malade. Nul besoin d'un médecin pour le savoir. Vraiment pas. Il roula sur le côté et se lécha les lèvres, assoiffé. Écartant les couverture, il frissonna dans le froid de la chambre. Ses yeux le brûlaient. Il se traîna jusqu'à la porte et tira les verrous pour retourner s'écrouler sur le lit, comme une masse. Au moins quelqu'un pourrait rentrer.

Diederich avait la clé de sa chambre.

Il était le seul d'ailleurs.

Il se pelotonna sous la couverture, mal à l'aise, à cause de ses vêtements humides de sueur.

Il n'avait pas été malade depuis une éternité. Quand il était petit, son père qui voulait l'endurcir interdisait à sa mère ou à sa sœur de rester avec lui, ne permettant d'une visite d'une heure par jour. Pour l'enfant qu'il était, ne pas voir sa mère alors qu'il souffrait était horrible, il pleurait et l'appelait mais personne ne venait. On lui posait ses repas sur un plateau et on partait, sans un mot.

_Seul._

_Tout seul._

Quand son père avait disparu, il s'était renforcé physiquement et il ne tomba jamais malade à la maison. Mais à l'école, ce fut autre chose. Il restait seul à l'infirmerie ou dans le dortoir, avec un livre, mangeant le peu qu'on lui donnait, sans personne à ses côtés. Il était habitué à la solitude mais ça faisait toujours un peu mal.

Cette fois encore, il serait tout seul pendant des heures, trop faible pour lire, pour écrire, s’entraîner au dessin ou quoique ce soit. _Ça ne changerait pas beaucoup de d'habitude..._

La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment-là. «Debout Phantomhive!» s'écria Diederich «Il est 7 heures, tu vas rater ton précieux thé du matin, donc je t'en ai apporté. Je sais à quel point tu es détestable quand tu n'en prends pas!» Il posa sèchement le plateau sur la petite table «Tu es toujours au lit, tu deviens paresseux ma parole! Debout les cours commencent dans 20 minute.s»

Vincent gémit, se terrant sous sa couette «Parles pas si fort.

\- Je parles normalement.

\- Mal à la tête...»

L'allemand haussa un sourcil surpris et s'avança doucement pour poser la main sur le front, qui était brûlant. «Tu as de la fièvre, beaucoup.» Il soupira «Je vais le signaler, enlèves tes vêtements et mets une chemise propre, tu ne dois pas rester avec des vêtements humides.»

Vincent cligna des yeux, perdu et le regarda d'un air fatigué. Comme s'il ne comprenait pas l'ordre, ce qui était probablement le cas vu son état.

Diederich soupira «Je reviens» Il tourna les talons et sortit, laissant la porte entrouverte.

Mollement l'anglais s'enroula dans la couverture, les yeux dans le vague.

 Trente minutes plus tard, l'allemand revient, tenant sur un plateau une petite bassine d'eau fraîche et d'une cruche d'eau chaude. «Tu n'as pas bougé?

\- Tu es déjà revenu?

\- Ça fait une demi-heure.

\- Ha?» fit le comte, clignant des yeux d'un air perdu. «Il y a trop de lumière Dee...fermes...les rideaux.»

 _C'est pire que ce que je pensais_ , songea l'allemand, haussant un sourcil. «Lèves les bras.» Il retira la chemise blanche humide et plongea une petite éponge dans l'eau chaude pour passer un coup sur la peau de sa poitrine. S'il avait été dans son état normal, Vincent aurait fait une plaisanterie mais il semblait avoir trop de fièvre pour ça. Ses joues étaient écarlates, des gouttelettes de sueurs coulaient sur ses tempes, ses mèches sombres collaient à sa peau. Sa respiration était un peu rauque et sa toux persistante.

Vincent gémit, et laissa son fag lui passer une chemise propre. Il fut mit au lit, un tissu humide sur le front. Il se blottit sous la couverture, toussant à nouveau.

«Sérieusement....» soupira l'allemand «Je ne suis pas ta mère!» déclara-t-il avec agacement. Il réussit à lui faire boire du thé chaud, par petits coups. Et lui fit avaler le seul ''médicament'' faisant baisser la fièvre. «Bon je te laisse, je reviens tous à l'heure.»

Il se retourna pour partir mais une main se referma sur sa veste, une prise si faible que n'importe qui aurait pu la faire céder. Il se retourna, haussant un sourcil «Oui?» Il baissa les yeux vers le visage pâle, les joues rouges, les yeux brumeux. Son cœur se serra légèrement malgré lui. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça après tout. Pas avec une telle impression de fragilité.

Vincent, dans un brouillard, resserra faiblement sa prise «....Non....

\- Non quoi?

-....me laisses pas...»

L'allemand plissa les yeux «Quoi?

\- Ne me laisses pas...» Une toux le secoua brutalement «...tout seul...»

Il ne semblait pas avoir conscience de ce qu'il disait, sa voix tremblait et ses doigts étaient crispés sur la veste chaude. Il se remit à tousser brutalement.

«Je reviens dans trois ou quatre heures, dors et tu ne verras pas le temps passer.

\- No..non...restes....S'il..te...plaît»

Diederich se figea.

Une mémoire lui revint.

_«Pourquoi? Pourquoi je suis tout seul?»_

_«Mère? Père? Pourquoi vous ne venez pas?»_

_«Pourquoi personne ne vient me voir?»_

Son enfance, la froideur et la sévérité de sa famille, l'horrible solitude que les domestiques ne parvenaient que difficilement à combler. Ces heures dans sa chambres, un livre sur les genoux sans personne à qui parler. Ce soulagement d'avoir pu venir ici, malgré l'impression d'avoir vécu un rejet cruel. La supplique de l'anglais lui renvoyait sa propre solitude au visage. Il soupira. Et passa une main dans les cheveux soyeux du comte, s'asseyant au bord du lit. «Pff. Tu est parfois vraiment pénible.»

Vincent sembla soulagé, sa main se referma sur celle de l'allemand, un index suivant les cicatrices fines. Les mains de son fag étaient grandes, avec quelques cales et des cicatrices. Des mains qui servaient régulièrement dans le manuel, contrairement aux siennes, fines et pâles, sans marques aucunes. «Merci.

\- Tu dois agoniser si tu me remercies.»

L'anglais eut un frêle sourire et ferma les yeux, refermant ses doigts serrés autour du poignet de son ami allemand. Même dans son sommeil, il ne relâcha pas sa prise.

Diederich sourit malgré lui «Il est quand même mignon quand il est malade ou qu'il dort.» Un rictus ourla ses lèvres «Qui pourrait croire qu'il est un vrai sadique au fond?»

Sa famille. Probablement.

«Je plains sérieusement la personne que tu vas épouser.»

Il frotta de son pouce le dos de la main du malade. Gêné d'être dans une position qu'il n'avait jamais expérimenté avant. Il ne savait même pas quoi faire.

_Le rassurer?_

_Lui parler?_

_Le cajoler?_

_Être gentil?_

Humpf, comment si le comte lui était gentil avec lui. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il suffisait que le jeune homme le regarde avec ces grands yeux clairs et brillants de fièvre pour que son attitude bougonne s’écroule.

Il détourna les yeux, les posant sur la petite horloge. D'accord. Il espérait qu'il n'aurait pas de problème pour avoir rater les cours du jour. Il pourrait facilement rattraper mais bon, pour le principe....

«Tu me pourris la vie.»

Et monsieur allait probablement faire sa diva une fois réveillé. Allait sans doute réclamer un repas, des couvertures, qu'il lui fasse la lecture...

«Vivement qu'il guérisse, je sens qu'il est pire malade que en pleine forme!»


End file.
